As a double-edged eyelid-forming tool attached to an eyelid to form an artificial double-edged eyelid, a double-edged eyelid-forming tool disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 is already known. This double-edged eyelid-forming tool is formed by applying a pressure-sensitive adhesive to an elongated tape-like member or thread-like member made of a synthetic resin that is extendable and has an elastic expansion and contraction property even after the synthesized resin has been extended.
As illustrated in FIGS. 12(a) to 12(d), when this double-edged eyelid-forming tool 50 is to be used, the thread-like member 51 is first extended by holding parts 52 and 52 at both ends of it with fingertips and stretching it, and the tape-like member or thread-like member 51 is pressed against a line, on an eyelid, on which a double-edged eyelid is to be formed while the tape-like member or thread-like member 51 is being stretched so that the tape-like member or thread-like member 51 is attached to the eyelid, after which the fingertips are released from the holding parts 52 and 52. Then, the tape-like member or thread-like member digs into the eyelid due to the elastic contractive force of the tape-like member or thread-like member. As a result, a fold of a double-edged eyelid is formed in the eyelid.
The tape-like member or thread-like member 51 needs to be extended longer than the fold of a double-edged eyelid that is actually to be formed so that a manipulation, as described above, to press the tape-like member or thread-like member 51 against the eyelid with the tape-like member or thread-like member 51 stretched is simplified. Accordingly, after a double-edged eyelid has been formed, the tape-like member or thread-like member 51 that has been extended to plastic areas does not return to the original length, so an end 51a on the same side as the outer corner of the eye and an end (not illustrated) on the same side as the inner corner of the eye become extra portions as illustrated in FIG. 12(d). Therefore, treatment is needed to cut the extra portions at positions indicated by x illustrated in the drawing (not illustrated on the same as the inner corner of the eye). Usually, cosmetic scissors are used in the cutting treatment.
Various measures are taken for these cosmetic scissors to assure safety, so the cosmetic scissors are extremely safe even if they are used for treatment to cut the extra portions described above. However, it is desired to develop a cutting tool that can make the cutting manipulation simpler under adequate safety conditions because the manipulation is performed near the eye while looking in a mirror.